


dual responsibilities

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Gendry makes Jon dress up as Batman and Robin with him.





	dual responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingsnow (bravegentlestrong)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravegentlestrong/gifts).



> posted for my halloween celebration on tumblr

“This is the gayest fucking thing I have seen in my entire life!”

Arya let out a whoop and pulled the door open to let them in, immediately slinging her arms around both of their shoulders, squeezing between them in her Gladiator costume. “I love it,” she declared loudly as she led them down the hall.

“The only reason Jon got Batman was because he looked like a clown in spandex with that hair,” Gendry explained unnecessarily, because Arya was clearly not paying attention. The damned spandex, though, were already giving him a wedgie and they hadn’t even properly entered the party.

Jon leaned forward to give him a look, half of the expression was lost under the mask, but he could see the deadpan in his eyes. “And because this was  _your_  idea. I wanted to come as Men In Black.”

“Who wants to be that boring?” Gendry shot back with a grin as Arya led them into the kitchen where people were already assembled.

The music was pumping loudly and half the people were already wasted. He counted four clowns from It and three Wonder Womans. Women? Who gave a bloody fuck, really?

“My brother and ex-boyfriend are here!” Arya cupped her hands around her mouth to announce their arrival to the people, and they got a chorus of cheers, mostly from the drunken half.

Jon came up next to him, leaning in to mutter, “I do wish she would stop introducing us like that.”

Gendry let out a laugh, turning to adjust the cape on Jon’s shoulders. “Not many people have the opportunity for it, and she’s taking it.” Jon looked like he would rather be anywhere but here under the mask, which really, was very in character. “You’re doing excellent on the brooding front, though. Keep it up.”

He got a shove for that one.

Something about Jon’s quietness made him want to speak up all the more, so half an hour later he was surrounded by twenty-something year olds and on his fifth Batman and Robin joke. Yes, he’d memorised a bunch before leaving, sue him.

“What’s the difference,” he started, beer in hand, eyes glinting behind the black mask. “Between Batman and a robber?”

He paused a beat before the punchline: “Batman can go into a store without  _robin’_ , eyyyy!” There were laughs around him, while Batman!Jon only shook his head at him.

“Okay, okay, how about–what did Batman say to Robin before they got in the Batmobile?”

“What?” Theon shouted from the edge of the couch where he was perched.

Gendry turned and held out his fist under Jon’s face like a mike, grinning at him expectantly.

Jon glared at him. “No.”

“C’mon, it’s your line!”

“It’s not funny, Gendry,” he retorted, bringing up a hand to try to lower the one held up in front of his face.

“Say it anyway!” Gendry insisted.

Jon sighed, dejected and winced as he said, “Get in the Batmobile, Robin.”

Really, Jon could’ve sworn he almost heard  _crickets._ He glanced at Gendry who still had that stupidly optimistic smile on his face despite the lack of enthusiasm for the joke, and he couldn’t help but smile. He slung his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and gently led him away. “That’s the trouble with dual identities, Robin. Dual responsibilities.”


End file.
